Rise and Fall
by Regas 27
Summary: Every legend, fairy tale, and folk lore has to start somewhere with a true story hidden behind the lies, the facts are hidden between the lines. Every samurai must have his day, and every emperor must fall. Kakashi x Sakura / AU
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Every legend, fairy tale, and folk lore has to start somewhere with a true story hidden behind the lies, the facts are hidden between the lines. Every samurai must have his day, and every emperor must fall…Kakashi x Sakura

A/N: This story hit me while I was watching Jane and the Dragon with my little sister, I started thinking about early Japan with samurais and this story was born, it's AU, so you know (Well I guess it was a little obvious). So, please enjoy!

~xxx~

"_Father, will you tell me the story of the emperor that lost his title?"_

_Hatake Sakumo looked down at his son, "The story your mother used to tell you?"_

_The boy nodded, "Yes, Father." _

_The older man smiled at his son, "I don't think I recall it as well as your mother." _

_Kakashi shrugged, "That's fine, it might do me some good to hear it from another's point of view."_

"_Well, there was a man, an emperor, a long time ago; he wasn't known for his great leadership skills, as he liked to think, but more for his selfishness. His father had taught him long ago, that the people never respected a selfish man and that he could be over thrown if he wasn't conscious to his actions. The man didn't listen, and his greed consumed him. He took money from the poor, and food from the hungry without a second thought." Sakumo gave a light laugh, "That is until he met Hideko." _

_Kakashi nodded, "She was a peasant's daughter, right?"_

_Sakumo nodded with a wide smile, "Yes, and the Emperor had never beheld such a beautiful woman in all his time, so he decided that he would make Hideko his bride." The older Samurai paused for a moment, "Hideko despised the emperor, and everything about him. She wanted a man that was generous and a man that genuinely cared about the well being of her family, and herself. When the emperor learned this news, he was furious, and demanded that Hideko be his bride, and against the wishes of her leader, she refused still, and swore to never say yes to him until the emperor could prove that he was capable of being human, and caring."_

_The boy smiled, his favorite part was coming up. He just hoped his father didn't ruin it._

"_So the emperor, with the full support of his closest friend, earnestly gave his title of Emperor to his long time companion and chef, saying that if giving up his life of greed for a life of happiness could not win Hideko's heart, then he had no reason to live at all." Sakumo smiled at his son's eagerness, "When Hideko learned of this news she went to the emperor, and told him that she could not love him, for she loved another, and never believed that he would give up everything to be with her. So the old emperor, heart broken asked one last favor of the new emperor. That Hideko be with the man she loved, no matter the cost, and he ended his request by slaying himself in the main hall, with a smile on his face, because it was then that he realized the unrequited love was the downfall of most great men."_

_Kakashi nodded, "Do you think it true, Father?"_

"_Do I think what true?"_

"_That unrequited love is the downfall of most great men?"_

_Sakumo thought about it for a second, "Not of most great men, but more or less, powerful men."_

_Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "So what about true love?"_

"_That my son is the fall of all great men."_

_Kakashi found that hard to believe, but respected his father's words as he silenced his tongue and the rude response that would have followed it._

"_What do you know of the culture where we're going?" _

"_I've heard some things here and there, but haven't directly studied it yet." Kakashi's hand ran through his disheveled silver mane before scratching at the back of his neck, a nervous twitch he'd developed during training. _

_He didn't like being put on the spot, not even by his father; some Samurai he was going to make._

"_Ah, well, The Land of Waves has a very special one. They're very traditional, and many of their women become Geisha, while the others work along side the men on their farms and plantations in the fields. The women are what it's really known for, and then their mild weather and the rain, but rumor has it that the Land of Waves is home to some of the most, if not, the most beautiful women in all of Japan."_

_Kakashi nodded accepting the information, "So they have the most beautiful Geisha and Warriors, as well?"_

"_Yes."_

_Kakashi looked up again, "Pray tell, does the rumor hold true?"_

_Sakumo looked down at his son, "From my experiences, it does." _

_They continued walking, sharing stories and bickering about their opinions of different matters of the Royal Court. Kakashi couldn't help but try and imagine the women his father spoke of, he knew it was immoral to do so, but as his father had said many a time in his defense: He is young, he will learn, for now, let him experience the life of the boy he is._

_Kakashi said after moments of silence, "Father?"_

"_Yes, Kakashi?"_

"_Are they as beautiful as mother?" His mother was as beautiful as they came, in Kakashi's eyes. She was a hard worker, small, and could hold her own defense if need be. He loved the way she smelt, and how soft her golden hair was. When he took his bride, he hoped she was like his mother._

_Sakumo chuckled, the noise rumbling from deep within his chest before the deep bass of his voice replaced it, "No, my son. I fear there is no woman in mine eyes as beautiful as your mother."_

_That made sense; Kakashi knew his father was most loyal to his mother. She was the love of his life, a rare earth-bound angel his father had once claimed. It left Kakashi to wonder, had his parents arranged his marriage at birth, would he have been as happy with that girl as his father was with his arranged bride? Probably not._

"_Father, I've been meaning to ask; when I take my bride, what is the proper why to do so? Beauty, Intelligence, Diligence?" _

"_Take your bride? Son, who has you so worried over it so young?" The older Samurai inquired, wondering what had gotten into his boy all of a sudden._

"_Captain Minato, father. He recently wedded Uzumaki Kushina from lower Konoha. He's not _that_ much older than myself, and I became curious of it. He said nothing, I just wondered. Lady Kushina seems to be of all traits."_

"_She is indeed, is she not?" Sakumo nodded, "I understand, then what you are asking. Kakashi, your mother and I didn't arrange your marriage out of your own sake. You need to marry a woman out of love, and acceptance of all she is. While looks and intelligence help a little, it's all in the heart son. That's the person you would give your life for, boy. You'll understand it one day."_

_Kakashi sighed, "Is it immoral of me to not want that kind of commitment, Father?"_

"_Kakashi, your life is your life. Forget regret, or you'll miss out on everything."_

~xxx~

The thundering of horse hooves could be heard in the far distance; a sign that the imperial party was close approaching, returning from a trip they'd taken to the Land of Waves to ease the Empress' sickness.

The Lady, she'd become pale, her sun-kissed skin lacking its usual lustrous glow, and she'd developed a terrible cough. The emperor had seen no other way to heal her of her illness, than to take her from the hot climate of the Land of Fire to a milder place.

Now the Imperial Samurai waited at the gates of the palace to greet their leaders in joyous return.

The samurai adjusted their helmets and adjusted their posture erect as their masters crested the hill in the horse drawn imperial carriage doused in gold and red satin trimmings; the imperial colors. The Samurai each dropped to one knee in respect as the palace gates were opened and allowed the carriage through.

When the gates were closed, they stood as one and reported to their chambers to await order from the newly returned emperor.

Helmets were removed and set aside in the leisure room, and the men went about their own doings. The captain removed his helmet last and tossed it on his cot, knowing he'd need it soon.

He returned from his quarters to find many of his men looking over scrolls, and mail they'd received from loved ones in the Imperial village, just south of the palace. He envied them and their families; most of the men had chosen to join the Warrior ranks, while the rest had inherited their titles from fathers before them.

The captain sighed, and sat at the hand-carved cherry wood table, sliding his current project from its center. He looked over the dainty fan he'd used as a canvas, and smiled inwardly.

He uncapped the paint he had available, and started to paint again, with slow and easy, curving brush strokes. He paid no mind to the mindless chatter of his platoon and lost himself in his work. The brush was like an extension of him, or so people had said.

He let the sound of the door to the leisure room slamming shut slip by him physically but he noted the noise and continued with his art.

"Hark here, boys" the Second in Command, Shiranui Genma called out, "I come barring gifts from our lord in the form of words."

"You mean in the form of pointless banter?" One of the lower ranked guards said, getting a rise out of most of the younger men.

Genma rolled his eyes, "I mean, I was talking with one of the sentries that accompanied them. Do you know the rumors of the Land of Waves?"

He waited for the answer he knew he was going to get from his captain and the older sentries. Blue eyes shot up from underneath a screen of long gray lashes, and Genma smiled in knowing, ignoring the questions from the less knowledgeable of the group.

"It seems our good Captain Kakashi knows! Pray tell, captain, what of the rumors do you know?"

All eyes seemed to slam in his direction and Kakashi sighed, "Rumor has told that the Land of Waves is home to most beautiful of Women, and from my own experiences, that rumor holds true." He rested the brush in its silk and bamboo casing figuring he'd be stuck in conversation until it was time for patrol.

Uchiha Sasuke held his hand up for silence from the bickering around the room, "Are you saying you've been, or you've met the women?"

"I accompanied my father once to the city. We stayed in one of the houses, so I met a few."

Genma clicked his tongue, "You lucky rat, in a house full of girls so young. It's probably the first time he saluted a woman, huh, guys?"

Kakashi shook his head and wondered why he'd appointed Genma as his Second in the first place. He meant well jokingly, Kakashi knew, but some jokes he didn't care for, and that was one of them.

"Well at least I can salute ne?" Kakashi retorted, "Now all get to your quarters or you will all be working sentry duty for the next fortnight, is that clear?"

The men jumped in fear of being the last one in the room and being assigned to sentry duty for attendance to the prince. The boy was born sickly and was now a spoiled teenager with an attitude that his parents seemed not to mind. Kakashi was the only person known to have talked back to a member of the imperial family without immanent punishment.

It made his men quiver in their boots.

Genma shook his head and sat across the table from Kakashi, "Our lord requests your presence, Captain. It's not of urgency, but he'd like to see you some time tonight."

Kakashi smiled at his friend, "Fun, fun; shall I fetch my helmet now?" he asked with mild amusement in his voice.

"You aren't waiting a millennium to answer the call? All this talk of beautiful woman has gone to your head, my friend. Pray tell, was that when you lost the shy unconfident you? I've heard those women are quite persuasive…"

"And I've heard Shiranui Genma loves sentry duty to Prince Aiko." Kakashi answered with a snicker.

Genma shook his head, the loose tendrils of sand colored hair falling in front of his face, "You must be ill in the head."

"If only you knew."

~xxx~

Kakashi strode into the throne room, admiring the golden décor and the red silk that clung to the walls. The way it sparkled and shone in the bright orange glow of the setting sun, made visible by the open ceiling, mesmerized him. He wasn't as ditzy as some of his men, but he could be held accountable for admiring and being jealous the riches of the imperial family.

Kakashi held his head high as he progressed down the main throne room; he dropped to his knee when he came before the Emperor.

"Rise, Hatake-san." Echoed the cold, monotone voice of his lord. Kakashi shuddered as he rose.

"You sent for me, my lord?" Kakashi tried to sound meek in his question but found himself only asking in a bitter tone.

"Yes, yes. I require an escort posse back to the land of waves, tonight." Lord Hakiru sat in his throne, with one leg throne over the side, his hand waving with each word.

Was this really the leader of Japan?

Kakashi nodded, "I shall ready my men."

Emperor Hakiru waved off the declaration, "No. I request only a four man team. Only I will be returning, to bring back a bride for my son. I trust you will pick only your most qualified men?"

"Of course, my lord."

Kakashi held his tongue. He'd spoken out once, his father at the ready in his defense. His father no longer stood by his side to protect the out of control, rebellious side of Kakashi. Most men took honor in an escort; Kakashi only took dread and immoral reason.

Hakiru smiled fakely, his lips curving into a smile that more resembled a snarl. "Good. Now, on the matter of the woman. I'm requesting _you_ as her personal guard."

"Yes, my lord. Is that all?"

"Hmm. For now, now get out of my sight. You're just as homely looking as your father."

Kakashi could taste the blood in his mouth as he kept his mouth shut using his teeth against his tongue. He nodded in respect to his master, turned on his heal, and left fuming with anger at the ill mention of his father.

Who was Lord Hakiru to speak ill of the man who died while protecting the empire? He was scum, as were his offspring. Kakashi strode down the main hall, angry words echoing through his mind. Who was lord Hakiru to speak so lowly of his men? A lousy leader and a bad man.

Kakashi stomped back into his quarters as he retrieved his nap-sack. He tossed his bag onto his bed and packed only a few extra clothing items along with his father's white-marble sword, extra rations, and the scroll painting he'd started almost a week ago. He figured it would take a while for the lord to pick his chosen woman, and he needed something to keep him busy.

Kakashi turned his head towards his sliding door when he heard the wood grains sliding against eachother, "Genma, just the man I wanted to see. I need you to gather your nap-sack, and have Itachi and Gai do the same, please."

"We got a job?"

"Duh." Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Escort duty."

"Shit." Genma growled, "We'll be ready in five."

Kakashi nodded and watched as Genma left his quarters to fetch the two others accompanying them on the journey. They were his closest friends, and most trusted men, more loyal to Kakashi than the emperor. The platoon had their own hierarchy within that of the empire; and each man showed respect to the other, no matter the distaste. And like a young Kakashi, some of the newer men had yet to learn the consequences of foul mouthing elders.

Kakashi looked back at his room before sighed and sliding the door shut, nap-sack thrown over his shoulder. He walked down the short hallway into the lounge, happy to see his three requested men ready to go.

"Captain," Genma drawled, "Where exactly are we going?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Land of Waves."

Genma pumped his fist into the air, while the other men silently glanced at eachother.

"Forgive me, sir, but wouldn't another man be more suited for the journey, someone beside me?" Itachi rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed by his question.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Why? You're one of my most elite."

He shifted nervously back and forth, "It's a simple escort; I'd prefer not to do it."

Gai threw his arms over Itachi's shoulders, "Our good friend Itachi-san is just experiencing some youthful encouragement to stay for the festival this weekend."

Kakashi's other brow rose as he spoke with a laugh, "A woman, perhaps?"

"Yes."

Genma snickered to himself, "You lucky kid."

Kakashi ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom teeth, irritated. "Look, I don't want to go anymore than you do, Itachi-san and granted, I don't have a woman waiting for me but I do have my reasons, so I'd consider it an honor that you were chosen over other more capable men, and just get the job done."

Itachi smiled at his long time friend, "Thanks."

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, now let's go. Wouldn't want to leave Yuki-chan waiting too long for you, would we?"

"The power of youth will guide his strength through this endeavor."

"Will you cut that power of youth shit out?" Genma hissed, "Its creepy."

Kakashi rolled his eyes as they left the lounge quarters. "If we're going to argue over the power of youth again, might I remind you that the last night we had this discussion we all agreed that it's not the power behind it, it's the motion."

Itachi shook his head, his cheeks flushing red again. "Captain. How perverse of you."

"It was you that came to that conclusion last time, was it not, Itachi-san?" Genma drawled with a laugh.

Kakashi smiled as Itachi turned his head away, refusing to answer Genma's question. He reached out and ruffled the younger man's hair, "You'll get used to him."

"I hope so."

The rest of their walk was silent, even as they mounted up on their horses. Kakashi knew that most of his men despised escort duty. He included.

Genma looked up as the palace guardsmen walked out, leading the emperor's white horses with said man atop one. On the other horse rode prince Aiko, dressed in full regalia. Genma bowed his head to Kakashi.

Kakashi bit back a curse, and settled for grinding his teeth with anger as he shot Genma a look of utter displeasure. Genma tried offering his captain a weak grin, but it didn't seem to do the job.

Hakiru waved his hand about, "Let's go, I hope to get their before night fall. My son is going to be picking out his bride, so that he may take the thrown."

This time, Kakashi's shot downward. He watched the gravel beneath their steeds feet crunch with each step as he thought back to the story his mother and father had told him so long ago. The one about the emperor that had lost his title, and for a moment, Kakashi thought that Hakiru didn't deserve his crown in the first place.

With a sigh, Kakashi took the lead. It'd be nice to see the city again, he told himself. Maybe this time around he'd find his beautiful woman- the one woman he'd be happy to give his life. Or maybe it'd just prove that what his father had was a one-time, honest to goodness true love.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise and Fall

A/N: So, I lost my entire desktop. I'm not sure what the hell happened to it, but I had so many chapters XD and I lost them all… but alas, I have worked out a system with my laptop and cell phone.

~xxx~

Her hands were trembling.

Sakura sighed and inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. She lifted her eyes to the mirror in front of her, staring back at the pale faced, beautiful woman hiding the young girl she was. Her hair was pulled up high on top of her head, the headdress she wore glinted in the dim light and the little bells jingled when she moved.

She felt like she was pretending to be somebody she wasn't, a strong confident woman who knew what she was doing, but she was the furthest thing from confident at the moment. She was a showgirl now, but she certainly didn't feel the part.

Steadying her hand, she slowly uncapped a jar of maroon lacquered paint and dipped the small soft-bristled brush kept to the jar's side into it slowly, swirling it about before lifting it out and to her lips. She smoothed the smooth paint over her skin, painting her lips to be fuller and shapelier than they truly were, a more pouty attraction. She settled the brush in its tray and moved to her eye make-up, selecting a smoky grey-green just darker than her kimono. She gently painted her eyelids, decorating her falsely pale skin with the darker shadow.

Why didn't she feel like the beautiful woman in the mirror?

She stood and pushed her small vanity stool in, and appraised her costume. At least that's what she called it, real workingwomen didn't wear things this elegant. Her silk kimono was a dark green, with golden and red dragons embroidered into it. Her under kimono was a striking orange and her obi, a magnificent silver.

She looked like a princess.

"Hey, girly, are you almost done?"

Sakura looked up to the doorway, where Anko, one of the older dancers stood. Her kimono was yellow. Of the other women, Anko was the only one she'd managed to befriend.

"Yes. I'm nervous, Anko-san."

The older, purple-haired woman laughed, "Everyone experiences that, the first dance is the most nerve wracking. You look beautiful. Have you your fan?"

"Oh!" Sakura said with horror, "I almost forgot it. Thank you." She rushed to her desk and pulled out the fan, tucking it away safely in her obi.

"I don't wish to make you any more nervous, but word is, the emperor and prince are here tonight with royal escort and all."

Sakura felt faint. "You're jesting, right?"

"I wish I were. I don't want to dance for some old coot." Both started giggling, the bells in their hair tinkling with the action.

They composed themselves as Lady Jun started down the hallways, yelling to other girls that it was time. Sakura composed herself with one last deep breath and followed Anko out.

~xxx~

Kakashi groaned, resting his chin in his hand as Genma and Gai went back and forth with their opinions on what proper courting etiquette was. He looked down at his empty glass and frowned, wishing that nice woman would come refill it.

"Hey, Captain, kissing her after a few weeks, proper or not?" Genma asked, glaring at Gai.

"It depends on you and the woman, I suppose. If she's classy, or rather, traditional, she'll want to wait until the wedding. If she's not so traditional, then I guess it's up to you."

"You aren't any fun at all anymore, Captain."

"Hush. It's starting. Let's hope he doesn't find anyone to his liking so we can leave." Kakashi muttered dryly as he watched the first woman walk out followed by nine more in a single file line. He eyed Hakiru and Aiko at their table to the right.

Kakashi sat up a little straight as the last woman took her position on the stage, her vivid green eyes catching his as she looked out over the crowd of men gathered. He was vaguely aware of the emperor and his son pointing at a few of the women.

"I like the one in yellow, at the front of the line." Genma said, elbowing Kakashi in the ribs. "Any of them catching your eye, Kakashi?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head, still staring at the green-eyed beauty.

"Shame…" mumbled the lieutenant.

As the music started, the women withdrew their fans, opening them as the dance started. They moved elegantly across the stage, their fans like extensions to their bodies as they moved them and fluttered them about.

His eyes kept on _hers._ He was sure she was looking back at him too; every time she turned when she turned back her eyes found his. Her eyes were a lighter shade than her kimono, but as he looked her over, it was her pink hair he found himself most drawn to. An odd, but exotic and intoxicating color.

~xxx~

He was looking at her again, Sakura thought. Her heart raced at this stranger's eyes and for a reason she was unsure of he made her feel beautiful. Was it because he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, however unsavory it was from others? A small part of her hoped so.

As she stepped into another turn, her fan sweeping low to the floor, she watched the stranger stand and make his way across the back of the room. Her heart sank, but even as he left, he kept her gaze.

It was thrilling.

When the dance finished, they all bowed and exited back stage to their rooms. Sakura couldn't help the small smile plastered to her face, happy it was one she hadn't painted on.

She opened and closed her door behind her, she started for the small bowl and kettle she kept on their own stand and poured water from the kettle into the bowl. She dampened the cloth on the stand and wrung it out before pressing it to her face to remove the make-up now caked to her skin.

She moved to her vanity and sat, wiping her face clean and as she looked up at her hair, another face caught her attention and had her spinning quickly to face it.

It was the stranger.

He sat casually, with one ankle thrown over his knee in her chair, his fingers laced and crossed on his abdomen.

"Hello…" She stuttered.

He nodded to her, "Good evening."

Her heart thudded against her chest, "What are you doing in here?"

"I've been assigned as your personal guard, Milady, at the request of emperor Hakiru himself…it seems prince Aiko as chosen you to be his bride." He muttered. He did a poor job of hiding his disgust when saying the prince's name, and her heart began to beat a little slower, because he hadn't come to see her. He'd come by orders of the emperor.

The emperor…. "What? What do you mean?"

"The Emperor and his son have to the Land of Waves in search of a bride for the prince, so that he may ascend the throne in a few years. It's simple, really."

"This is a joke, no? You're jesting?"

"I am not. If you do not believe me, milady, just ask Lord Hakiru yourself. Here he comes." He lifted a hand and pointed it towards the door, the sound of arguing coming from behind it. The door opened and Aiko and Hakiru stepped into the room.

Sakura dropped her to her knees and bowed as elegantly as she could, touching her fingertips to the floor. This was really happening, and lovely stranger wasn't lying. If she didn't collapse and pass out, it would be a miracle.

~xxx~

Kakashi watched with an impassive expression as the young woman dropped to her knees in respect to her leader. He wanted to tell her to stand, because he wasn't worthy of her respect, but he held his tongue.

"Rise, girl. Pray, what is your name?" Hakiru asked holding his hand out to examine his nails. Aiko stood silently at his side, staring like a hungry dog.

She stood and cleared her throat, "Haruno Sakura, my lord."

"How…_nice_."

Kakashi watched her with interest as her eyes darted back to him, and then to the older woman who was pushing her way into the room. "What is the meaning of th-…. My lord." She said with only an air of dislike.

Oh he liked her.

"And you are?"

"My name is Yamamoto Jun and I own this establishment. If you have business with my girls is must be taken up with me, and I don't care if you're the emperor or not." Jun declared as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Oh, Kakashi liked her very much. He watched as Hakiru regarded her before agreeing. "My son as chosen Haruno Sakura to be his bride, and he will have her. I've one question, what of her _virtue_?"

Sakura flushed red and turned away, returning to her vanity. Kakashi sighed and looked to Aiko, who had yet to take his beady eyes off of her.

"She's intact." Jun answered.

"Wonderful." Hakiru said. "We'll be leaving tonight."

Jun glared angrily at him but nodded, "I'll fetch some of my servants to pack her things." She left, stomping away.

Hakiru smiled, pleased with himself and turned to Kakashi, "You'll help her prepare. She's not to leave your sight."

"Yes, my lord."

"Come, Aiko, we've things to discuss."

"Coming, father." Aiko cheered, following like the obedient little dog he was.

When it was only he and Sakura left, she stood for a few moments before turning to him. "What may I call you?" She asked quietly.

"You may call me Hatake-san, my lady." He answered, "Hatake Kakashi."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay. Hatake-san."

~xxx~

She felt like she was nothing but someone's merchandise. She was a human, but it seemed that that fact was going over Jun and Hakiru's heads. And her stranger, while still strange to her, was no longer her stranger. He was Hatake-san, her guard.

Hands-off.

She didn't like where this was going. While maybe it was every other little girl's dream to be a princess, it wasn't Sakura's. Sure, she liked looking like one, but actually being one was different. She came from humble beginnings, and she liked it that way.

She looked to Kakashi, who rode at her side, staring straight ahead like his life depended on it. One of his men rode ahead of them in front of Hakiru and Aiko, and the other two were bring up the back.

"Hatake-san…" She started, wanting to ask him what it was like where they were going. She'd heard about the imperial city, Konoha, but never been there.

"Yes, milady?"

"What's it like? In Konoha, I mean."

He smiled, "It's…very beautiful. I've called it home my whole life, so I may be a little prejudice."

"Oh…" She murmured, "Well, thank you."

"But of course."

She sighed and glanced back at the men riding behind her, one with long back hair and the other with blonde hair, both looked very official. "What are their names?"

Kakashi looked to her, and then back at Genma and Itachi. Genma waved. "Uchiha Itachi, and Shiranui Genma, my lady. Two of my most trusted men."

"And the one in front?"

"Maito Gai."

"Another trusted man?"

"Yes." He said.

She sighed. He wasn't much for conversation, or perhaps she wasn't touching on subject he liked. "Have you any hobbies?"

"I paint and read."

"Oh, you read?" She asked. Maybe they'd have this in common, because if this man was her new permanent guard, they were going to need to find some common ground. She wasn't one of those women who could just sit and not share things.

He nodded, "Yes, Haruno-sama, I do, quite often."

"What do you read?"

"Books."

She turned to chastise his blank remarks, but stopped when she saw a light smirk on his face. So he did have a sense of humor. It picked up her spirits. She smiled.

"I recently finished Jiraiya's Tales of Paradise. Have you read it?" He asked.

Tales of Paradise? Wasn't that that rather risqué story that was being banned in stores all over the country? It made her cheeks flush read. "I haven't."

"Shame. It was an interesting story."

"I'm sure it was."

~xxx: xxx :xxx~

Genma was walking up from the gardens towards Kakashi as dawn broke across the sky, "Captain, you've been up all night."

Kakashi shook his head, "No, I've dozed here and there. Not much to guard when she's sleeping." He glanced towards the doors of her private quarters.

"So she settled in all right?"

"Yes."

Genma sighed, "Well that's good. I feel bad for her, so young and here she has to spend the rest of her life with Aiko. The cocky little bastard." Genma said as he pressed his shoulder against one of the outside banisters. He lifted a piece of straw to his lips.

"Hn." Kakashi grunted.

Aiko didn't deserve someone like her. Genma was right; her whole life was now going to belong to Aiko, a child who had no idea what a woman was. Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if he ended up killing the prince, should he decide to treat Sakura the way Hakiru treated the empress. Sure, he'd taken her out of Konoha for health reasons but she was a woman not a dog, and that's how he treated her. On more than one occasion, he'd witnessed Hakiru strike her simply because she wished to ask him a question.

Kakashi slumped against the same banister as Genma. They both looked out over the gardens as the sun began to rise, lighting the walkways were paper lanterns decorated with the imperial colors. Kakashi looked to the cherry blossom trees.

"They're going to bloom soon." Kakashi said, pointing to them.

Genma nodded, "Yeah. The red roses have started; on my way up here I stopped to look at them. The Empress will be pleased when she returns to her normal duties."

"Yes. Pray tell, have you seen Ino running about? I wanted to speak with her."

Genma shrugged, "I haven't yet. I'm sure she'll be along soon enough though; she's helping her father plant those new white roses they brought back with them from their trip."

He nodded, "I figured. She's got away with flowers."

"Mmm. What are you going to talk with her about?"

Kakashi looked towards Sakura's doors, "I'm going to see if she'll stand as Sakura's personnel. They're about the same age, I figure. It'll be good for Sakura to have at least one friend, no? The rest of her company throughout life is going to be rather…." He sighed and looked down to his boots.

"Unlikable?"

"Yeah."

"She'll have you, too. Even when he takes the throne, he can't do away with his father's decree of you being her personal guard."

"Take watch, I'm going to go to bed for a while. If you see Ino before I do, ask her."

"Can do, Captain."

Kakashi nodded to Genma before leaving, going through the garden short-cut. The red roses were beautiful, vivid and dark and even the peach blossoms seemed to be in full color, a bright orange, much like Sakura's thin kimono. He shook his head.

"Hands off, Kakashi." He warned himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Rise and Fall

A/N: There's some, uh, rather un-samurai like dialogue, and some of Kakashi's thoughts are…futuristic;3 (call it me breaking some sort of wall, be it fourth, the brick-wall…etc.) but I couldn't help it XD it was too good to pass up guys!

~xxx~

"Captain…"

Kakashi groaned, throwing his arm over his face as he rolled to his side, still very much asleep.

"Captain…"

Kakashi reached down and pulled his blanket over his head, hoping that the thin sheet would be enough to ward off his attacker.

"Kakashi, if you don't wake up I will strip down naked and crawl under that blanket with you, and… We. Will. Cuddle."

Mentally, he weighed his options. Naked Genma crawling into his bed versus waking up and working… he really didn't want to work- naked Genma was by far the better choice. Wait…Genma?

Kakashi pulled the blanket down just far enough for him to look up at his rude awakening, he scowled. "Where's Sakura?"

The lieutenant only waved his hand in a gesture Kakashi could only interpret as: 'she's fine', "She's with Aiko, and I had Gai tag along for good measures."

Gai was a good choice. If Aiko even looked at Sakura wrong, he'd be all over them. Total cock block, he thought. A small part of him wished he was there to watch Aiko, grumbling and mortified, getting flustered because Gai could effectively block all come ons with just a simple thumbs up and a 'go power of youth'.

Kakashi sighed and tossed his blankets back as he sat up. He rubbed his face and threw his legs over the side, his bare feet touching the cold wooden floor. "What time is it?"

"Early evening, sun is setting. I slept some earlier too, so I'll take night watch with you but you need to reassign sentry duty, it's been a week." Genma told Kakashi as he sat on the bed next to him. "The men are annoyed, at best. Especially Naruto, Sai and Sasuke. They've been on Aiko duty."

Kakashi nodded and stood, slowly stripping his sleeping clothes off. He slipped his robe from his shoulders and he grabbed another shirt and pulled it over his head and repeated the action with his pants. He looked to Genma who sat, half-dressed in his armor. "Where are your shoulder and arm plates?"

He looked odd in half regalia, though he'd admit it looked much more comfortable.

"It's warm outside, and those things are heavy. It's not like anything is going to happen. Battlement guards are too plentiful to let anything slip through, so I'm lightening the load a little." Genma reached out and grabbed Kakashi's helmet from his nightstand and pulled it on over his head, "And these things are stupid."

"Not in a fight." Kakashi murmured as he started strapping his leg armor on. He glanced up at Genma and smiled as he watched the other man flop out on his bed, groaning obnoxiously.

"Oh, Kakashi…." Genma cooed jokingly, while indiscreetly rubbing his hands over his chest plate. "My, my Captain…"

Kakashi couldn't help the stupid grin that broke across his face as he stood and went to the bed, standing over Genma. His friend winked up at him. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, yes, Kakashi…" With one good, loud groan Genma rolled off of the bed unceremoniously, making sure to make as much noise as humanly possible in the process. "Not so rough, Kakashi… I sit on that."

Kakashi pressed his hand to his face as he started to laugh, it was a poor attempt to stifle the noise and many footsteps could be heard walking, or rather, rushing down the hall. He shook his head, what was a little fun?

"If you'd sit still, we'd be done already…" Kakashi said mock-sternly, his hands falling to his hips.

Whispers could be heard from the other side of his door now, and he and Genma smirked at each other. There were many reasons Genma was his best friend, he thought, and his jests were just one of the many. Kakashi pointed to his window and walked across the room to it, slowly sliding it open. Genma nodded and crawled across the floor so that his boots didn't make noise. He stood quietly and slipped out it, helping Kakashi with his decent shortly after.

"Oh god Kakashi, it's too much…"

They ducked beneath the window frame, covering their mouths to stifle the giggles that wanted to come out as the off duty men filled his room, given away by the sound of wood grains sliding together, searching for them. After a few more moments and a only some left, going to search the rooms next to his.

"You'd think they'd learn." Genma said.

"Mmm, but they don't. Gets 'um every time." Kakashi laughed as he stood. He dusted his clean pants and waved at his men from the window. "Yo."

A few more of them grumbled and left the room, realizing they'd fallen yet again for the Kakashi and Genma sexing joke. Others looked on at Kakashi confused, then to his mussed bed and scattered clothes, and then back again at their captain.

"What just happened?" Asked Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. "Where's Genma?"

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed Naruto's other hand about the wrist, his long pale fingers gripping him tightly. "Come on, dobe." Naruto pulled his hand away and glared at the younger Uchiha brother.

"Wait a second, teme. I got a bone to pick with Captain." Crystal blue eyes looked across the room to the window, pupils narrowing. "We've been on Aiko for a week. Reassign us… please?"

Kakashi leaned forward resting his forearms on the sill of the window. "How about garden patrol, then? Sasuke, the west gardens, Naruto east and Sai north. Genma and I will watch the south. I'll put Iruka, Izumo and Kotetsu on the brat."

Naruto's entire body relaxed and he punched a fist into the air. "Yeah! I love garden duty!"

Even Sasuke, who was dragging Naruto out by the collar of his shirt, seemed pleased with this choice, and as they left to find the third member of their platoon, Kakashi turned his head to Genma.

"Who'd I put on as sentries for supper?"

Genma shrugged, "I think it was Hayate and Itachi, but I'm not certain."

"Good enough." Kakashi nodded and straightened the rest of his uniform, "Come on. We've a princess to attend to."

~xxx: xxx :xxx~

"…my father… throne when he was just my age… royal prowess….elegant coloring….strong familial ties…a few kids… consummate our marriage… "

Sakura struggled to keep her eyes open as she listened to Aiko drone on about his family history, or at least, that's what she thought he was going on about. He'd mentioned his father a few times, and something about emperors in general. Oh, she couldn't forget the sex. He seemed fixated on the 'consummation of marriage'. She'd stopped paying attention the moment he'd opened his pompous mouth.

She was thankful for the awkward, green-clad guard who had been tailing them a good length of the morning and afternoon. Gai, she thought his name was. He was effective at reflecting Aiko's sexual advances, though pathetic tries they were. A kiss here, and a few gropes there.

She looked to Gai, who was also looking quite sleepy and smiled. He'd probably heard this stupid story a thousand times. If she married this stupid prick, was she going to have to hear it repeatedly too?

Oh god, she thought. She hoped not, she'd sooner willingly fall ill to the plague.

"Milady." She heard a voice softly say. Something within her stirred at the sound of the word. _Her stranger_.

Sakura turned, coming face to face with Kakashi and her expression lit. "Hatake-san." She murmured with a smile, and then she looked to Genma who stood at Kakashi's side. "Shiranui-san."

Genma simply nodded in respect and Kakashi smiled at her, giving her a cheesy two-finger salute. Aiko cleared his throat behind her, obviously annoyed that his monologue/rant had been disrupted by the change in guards.

Inwardly, it made her smile. _Take that, prick_.

"Hatake." Aiko mumbled stiffly, turning his nose up to the captain as he strode by him. "I regret to inform you that I must be off. I shall see you later, my Sakura," At this he lifted her hand to his lips and smeared a kiss over her knuckles. She shuddered. "My father and I have a meeting with diplomats from a neighboring country. Come, Maito."

Gai muttered something unintelligible under his breath, then bowed to Kakashi and Genma as he left. "Good day, may the power of youth aid you in your tasks…" and as he began strolling away, Sakura heard him mutter, "…Because it won't help mine."

As Aiko strode away, an air of arrogance in his inelegant gait, Genma couldn't help but to snicker and had to excuse himself for a few moments in an attempt to gather his composure once more.

"My apologies for Lieutenant Shiranui's behavior, Milady." Kakashi bowed to her as an act of contrition, dipping his upper body lower than her height.

"Stand up." She said firmly, "The formality isn't necessary."

Kakashi stood erect, but shifted uncomfortably to the left. "I believe it is, Haruno-sama."

"My name is Sakura, and I expect you to call me by such."

~xxx~

This woman was going to drive him nuts. It wasn't arrogance in her words, it was a plea; one backed by a natural self-assurance. She was going to have her way, one way or another in this matter.

He didn't feel comfortable calling her Sakura, yet, at least. A first name basis was considered disrespectful when their relationship was nothing more that…than that of a heiress and her guard. Platonic in the worst way, he thought.

God knew he wanted, genuinely wanted, to call her Sakura and make her feel more comfortable, but… he couldn't bring himself to cross that line. It was so…personal.

"Perhaps we may reach a compromise, milady. Would it be all right if I called you Lady Sakura?" Kakashi cleared his throat; "Forgive me if my being so formal bothers you."

Sakura pursed her lips with thought, "Why won't you call me just 'Sakura'? Would it be all right if I called you Kakashi? Just Kakashi?"

"If you so wish to."

"Give it up, Haruno-sama." Genma drawled lightly as he came back from behind Kakashi. "Kakashi here is a perfect gentleman." He slapped his hand onto one of Kakashi's shoulders and gave it a light squeeze. "Isn't that right, Captain Kakashi?"

Perfect gentleman? It sounded to Kakashi like Genma was sucking up for something.

"It's odd having so many people speak so…highly of and to me, especially when just yesterday I was barely earning enough money to feed myself." She admitted with a light blush spreading across her nose. "I don't like having so many people at my beck and call."

"Would you like to take a walk through the gardens, Mil- Lady Sakura?" Kakashi asked hesitantly. "Genma and I are good for more things than just sitting about making you look pretty."

And she did look pretty, beautiful even, though he doubted it had anything to do with Genma or himself. She wore a wonderfully dark blue kimono, with embroidered silver birds and white clouds. The obi that wrapped around her waist was a sinful red, and the clash of contrasting colors just seemed to bring out her own natural beauty, accenting her alabaster skin.

Kakashi wondered if this was how the emperor that lost title had felt when he'd first met Hideko. Had his heart ached like this, or had it beat like his was beating now? Surely it had to have. Kakashi had never experienced such a raw feeling.

Was this…lust? Or was it something more? He wondered.

~xxx: xxx :xxx~

The gardens were beautiful. Even with the sun setting, he found the colors of the various flowers to be exquisitely beautiful. Did she?

He hoped she did. Of all the places he went to escape from it all_, his duties, Aiko…occasionally Genma and the other guards_, the gardens were favorite. She needn't look very far to find them from her private quarters either, the south garden was but a few feet away.

He'd love to wake to the elegant view every morning, and who knew, perhaps as her guard, he could. Night patrol could grow on him.

But there was that little voice in the back of his head telling him it wasn't just the flowers he wanted to see every morning. Not the cherry blossoms, but Sakura herself. It was preposterous and he immediately pushed away the thought…sort of. He more or less tucked it away for later ponderings with Genma.

"Do you like them?" He asked softly watching as Sakura stood gazing at vividly orange and white lilies.

She nodded, her pink hair falling loose from the high bun on top of her head. "Yes. They're lovely. This whole place is lovely, like a fairytale really. Which are your favorites?" She asked, turning to him with a wide grin that seemed to light her face.

He cleared his throats, "I like the roses and tulips, but, honestly, the cherry and peach blossoms are my favorite."

"Cherry blossoms haven't bloomed yet." She told him with the same grin still on her face. "Not for a few more weeks, at least."

He felt his heart beat a little faster. "Yes, I know. As I also know when they're out I won't be able to look away from them. What beautiful things they are."

Her cheeks seemed to color slightly at this, and he wondered if she didn't pick up at his not so subtle come ons even though he knew they could be nothing more than just words. She was engaged to the prince. He wasn't to fall in love with her, or even hint that he thought her beautiful.

Her viridian eyes met his, and as they caught the light of the setting sun he felt his heart nearly stop. Aiko didn't deserve someone as beautiful as she, and he scolded himself. Where were these thoughts coming from? She wasn't his. He didn't deserve her either, and he was no better than the men he followed for thinking so low of them.

"You're thinking too hard, Kakashi." She said sweetly, strolling to a newly blossomed blue hydrangea. "I much prefer pink ones." Her bright eyes were half-lidded and focused on him. It sent chills racing up his spine.

Was it bad that he liked this feeling? Did Genma notice?

Kakashi nodded, "Yes. I as well." He looked to his lieutenant and spoke, hoping to draw the attention away from himself, "Genma, what about you?"

"Blue. Pink's not my color." Genma answer gruffly, poking at the stems of the newly planted white roses. "These things have thorns the size of my thumb. Do you think they're sharp- Ouch!" Genma yelped, jerking his hand backwards away from the flowers. He shook it a few times before putting his finger in his mouth.

Kakashi stared disbelievingly; questioning Genma's intelligence while Sakura watched him with an amused smile tilting up the corners of her mouth. He wasn't sure to laugh at his friend, or scold him for being so…so…

"You're so stupid!" Sakura laughed.

Yeah, that worked.

"Whaa?" the lieutenant whined. "You're nice. When some stranger comes to steal you away, I'm just going to watch and let him and then I'll call out 'you're so stupid'. See how you like that." He turned and crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his chin up with a childish pout.

Kakashi knew Genma hadn't noticed it but when he said that, the bit about the stranger, Sakura's eyes had shot to him. He'd seen it, that subtle movement of green. What did that mean?

~xxx~

\

Oh, Genma…she thought inwardly. If only you knew! I wish my stranger would scoop me up and take me away, but he seems rather…oblivious. Though his comments about cherry blossoms earlier had managed to make her smile, and flush even. She remembered long ago when her father had told her why he'd named her Sakura, and while when he told the story is was sweet and was created by a father's love, when Kakashi said they were beautiful it was oddly intimate.

Did he find her just as beautiful as the flowers in the trees? More so; or less?

Did her stranger want to steal her away?

She was hoping for far too much, she told herself. They barely knew each other and he was simply her guard. Why was she pulled to him so? She'd never felt like this. Never had anyone managed to catch her attention with just a look. _A single look._

She sighed inwardly and glanced up at Kakashi and Genma, the both of them climbing a large magnolia tree, seeing who could scale the tree quickest.

She laughed as she watched.

"Come on, Captain!" Genma taunted, "Keep up."

She heard Kakashi growl something that sounded like, "Sentry Duty" but she wasn't quite sure what that meant. What ever it was, it was enough to have Genma falter in his climb and yell a quick, "you deranged bastard!".

"Can we hurry this up?" Sakura asked with a smile as she sat on one of the stone benches beneath the tree. "I should like to go to bed before sunrise."

"They do that all the time." A soft feminine voice said in Sakura's ear. She turned her head to meet a crystalline blue gaze and long blonde hair.

"Hello." Sakura said slowly.

"Hello." The woman cheered, "I'm Ino." Ino took a seat next to Sakura and looked up the tree at Genma and Kakashi. "Who's winning?"

"They're about even now, I think." Sakura said before holding her hand out to the woman, "I'm Sakura."

She was beautiful, this Ino woman, Sakura thought. Young and pretty…and well endowed, though not as much so as the young attendant to the empress she'd met earlier with Gai and Aiko. Hinata she thought her name was, something like that. Everyone around here seemed much more elegant in their features than she did. She was small chested, had a large forehead…and her body certainly didn't curve and slope the way Ino's did, despite the bulky kimono the woman wore.

Sakura envied her.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura-sama. I'm you're attendant." She smiled.

"I really don't need one…"

"Nonsense." Ino scoffed, holding her hand up, "You need an attendant. A confident. Someone to keep an eye out for you! That's my job now."

Sakura was slightly puzzled. "Keep an eye out for me? Kakashi and Genma are doing a fine job."

Ino huffed heavily, "Which one of those freaks do you think wanted me to be your attendant?"

"Kakashi?"

"Bulls-eye, girlie. He requested I offer to work under you, you know, for girl things. There's only so much dumb and dumber up there can do. Pay is good, very good and it gets me out of the gardens for a while."

Sakura liked Ino. She didn't seem intimidated that she was now 'heiress', but she certainly liked to talk and it made her smile. She could see them becoming friends, and it made Sakura just a bit more comfortable in the role. "You work in the gardens?"

"Who do you think plants most of these?" She laughed, "My father and I! When the Empress is well rested, she helps out here too. She's a sweet lady and I don't know how she ever got married to that…that animal of a man…. I feel bad for you having to marry that cocky ass of an heir. I mean, who does he think he is strutting around like he owns everyone, ya' know?"

"What exactly do you do as an attendant?"

"I'm kind of like your own personal servant, but don't you think for one second I'm going to do everything for you! You aren't helpless."

Sakura pulled the girl into a hug, "Finally, someone treating me like a human."

~xxx~

Genma and Kakashi peered down at the girls, watching as they conversed. Kakashi felt a twinge of guilt after hearing Sakura's loudly declared statement.

"Good to see they hit it off." Genma muttered, tapping Kakashi's side with his foot. The captain sighed and lightly pushed back, paying no real mind to his lieutenant. "What's wrong with you?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know."

"Bullshit." Genma hissed. "What's wrong, Kakashi?"

"She was the girl I was watching in the Land of Waves." He admitted softly. "There's just something about her that makes me feel…I don't know…different. Lost, if I need to title it."

Both fell silent for a few long moments. "I'm going to give you a bit of advice, Kakashi, because I care greatly for you."

Blue eyes met brown in the dark, silently willing him to go onward with his words.

"Never let her out of your sight. Never let your guard down. _Never_ fall in love."

Words to live by, Kakashi thought. Those were words to live by.


	4. Chapter 4

Rise and Fall

~xxx~

Sakura listened to the sound of Kakashi and Genma talking softly outside of her room most of the night. They'd bicker every now and then about a festival that was supposed to take place in the coming week, or they'd trade stories about solo jobs they'd taken for Hakiru and the Empress.

Apparently, Kakashi had been left stranded and naked once in the Land of Wind, his clothes having been taken by local hooligans. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips and as she rolled over on her futon and hugged her pillow close, she couldn't help wondering what Kakashi might look like without clothes.

She felt her entire face flush at the thought. Indecency aside, she was curious. She yawned and stretched, hugging the feather stuffed pillow even closer.

Just as she was beginning to drift to sleep, she heard Genma say:

"_Tell me about Hideko and Karasu. I haven't heard that story in a long time."_

Kakashi sighed audibly. _"That old tale?"_

"_Yeah. You always told it the best."_

"_I know it by heart. At least, I thought I did."_

Karasu and Hideko? she thought. Who were they? What story was Genma talking about?

Reluctantly, Sakura got up from her bed, wrapped her blanket around her and pulled her pillow along only to drop it on the floor by the door in hopes that she might hear the conversation a bit better. Unceremoniously, she dropped herself to the floor on the pillow, with her back resting against the wooden mold of the door.

"_What do you mean?" _Genma sounded confused. Sakura imagined him rubbing the back of his head as he chewed on a bit of straw.

"_I went through the archives awhile ago, I guess I wasn't pleased with what I found…I'll tell you it though, the way I was told."_

Kakashi paused for a few long moments, and Sakura was beginning to wonder if her guards hadn't strolled out into the gardens. She hoped not, she wanted to hear the story.

"A long time ago, a selfish, arrogant emperor, once ruled Japan. He wasn't known for being a great leader, and even though he was a smart man, he was one blinded by greed and selfishness and he was hated, despite having been taught by his father that no man respected the man that took what wasn't his.

"Karasu, the emperor, would steal money from the poor and food from the hungry, that is, until his guards raided the home of an old peasant farmer and his family." She could hear the smile in Kakashi's voice as he spoke. "Never had the emperor beheld such a beauty as Hideko, the peasant's daughter, and he demanded then and there that she be his wife. Hideko refused the order, saying that she would only marry him if he changed his ways, for she hated him. It wasn't long before he ordered her hand in marriage again, only to be turned down once more. Forlorn from his love's rejection, Karasu willingly offered his title to his most trusted confident and friend. If he could not win Hideko's heart, he had nothing to live for."

So, it was a love story? Silently, she willed Kakashi to go on with the tale. He soon continued.

"When Hideko learned of this, she refused still, explaining that she loved another and would never be able to love the emperor. Heartbroken, he took his own life in the Great Hall, requesting that Hideko be with whomever it was that she loved, no matter the cost. Karasu died with a smile on his face, because it was then that he learned that unrequited love was the downfall of many a great man."

Sakura hugged her knees to her chest. What a beautiful little story, she thought. She seemed to recall her mother telling one similar to it when she was a girl.

Kakashi murmured something more outside, but Sakura didn't catch it as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She yawned and padded back to her bed, curling up beneath the blankets as she finally found sleep.

~xxx~

Genma looked over Kakashi as he paced back and forth out of boredom. "You said something about the archives?"

Kakashi nodded and stopped where he stood, blue eyes peeking up at the lieutenant from under dark lashes, "Yeah. I was going through some of the older scrolls while I was on duty and…I don't know, it doesn't make sense to me."

"What doesn't make sense to you?" Genma asked quietly.

"The Imperial accounts of birth and death."

"What about them?"

Kakashi shook his head, "My birth had been recorded, as well as my mother and father's and their dates of death. I thought it was only imperial family members that were recorded…it doesn't make sense."

Genma tilted his head with confusion. "You're sure it was the Imperial account?"

The captain nodded and scratched at his stubble-covered jaw absently.

"That is unusual. You mentioned something about the story, too?"

"Karasu's death had been recorded as an ordered execution, not seppuku."

Kakashi felt chills crawl up his spine at the thought, much like when he'd read the information for the first time. He envisioned a old-but-young looking man, who'd been roughed up, with dark hair kneeled before the throne with his hands bound behind his back as he stared up at Emperor Kaori with anger filled blue eyes. He imagined the sword in Kaori's hands easily cutting through flesh only to snag for a moment on the bone of Karasu's throat before watching as the former emperor's head fell to the floor, followed by his lifeless body.

It made Kakashi visibly tense: his hands trembled slightly and his breathing became a little harsher. Even Genma seemed to understand just what the ordered execution meant, his entire being tensing slightly.

"Murder?" He whispered so no one would over hear the conversation.

Kakashi stepped closer towards him, "'Execution as conducted by Emperor Kaori.'" He said quoting it.

A part of him wished he hadn't gone through the records, he wouldn't be confused, and his favorite story wouldn't seem like such a lie. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, groaning as he sat upon the ground.

Genma sat next him, back to back, "Some story they were able to fabricate then, no?"

"That it is. I don't understand why a younger brother would want to do that to his older, even after the older gave up everything."

"Perhaps there's more to the story that you, or we've, yet to figure out."

They sat quietly after that.

Kakashi's thoughts wandered from Karasu and Hideko to he and Sakura. Would he know the pain of unrequited love? He shuddered at the thought, would he know the impending and doomed feeling of an ordered execution? If his affections for Sakura continue to spiral and grow the way they were, he was going to find himself in trouble. It would be considered treason, possibly theft, and probably as many allegations as Hakiru could find, or think to put against him.

It was foolish to think Sakura would ever feel anything for him.

What would a princess want with the likes of a lowly captain anyway?

He sighed and stretched his legs out in front of him and yawned loudly. He could feel Genma lightly snoring against his back, and hear it in his ear because his friend's head had fallen against his shoulder. Kakashi smiled, watching as the sun slowly came over the horizon, decorating the gold accents of the palace walls with light.

Kakashi waved to Inochi, Ino's father, as he came up one of the garden paths to put out the candles within the lanterns. He waved back, set to work and was soon gone.

He wondered what it would be like to have been born into a different role. What would life be like if he hadn't followed in his father's footsteps and gone on to become a Samurai Captain? Would life have been terribly different? Would he already be married with children?

He was the ripe age of thirty-two. No longer a 'spring chicken', as his mother had put it long ago in a conversation with his father. Most men his age had families'…people to love them unconditionally. A part of him longed for that.

With a heavy sigh, Kakashi let his eyes drift close. He needed a rest.

~xxx: xxx :xxx~

Sakura stirred as the sound of her door opening met her ears. She peeked up from her pillow, one eye cracked. Kakashi stuck his head through the small crack, a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Haruno-sama." He cheered.

Very good indeed, she thought before sitting up sleepily. "…Morning."

"The Empress requests your presence."

Inner Sakura slumped a bit. So he hadn't come to see her just to see her, he was under orders. She scolded herself. It was ridiculous to think that Kakashi Hatake, a man loyal to his leader, would ever deviate from that path and betray Hakiru. While it was obvious Kakashi didn't care for said man, she just couldn't imagine him straying to disloyalty.

Though she wanted it. That much she was certain of. She would sooner willingly marry Kakashi and disgrace the entirety of Japan, than wish to be wed to Aiko…but it seemed she had no choice in the matter. Aiko was to be her husband.

A part of her was still stewing over the mentioning of her _virtue _the night she'd been 'bought'. Did it matter if she were innocent and untouched or not? It also seemed that it did.

What was so important about it? Aiko wouldn't know what to do with a virgin anyway; the weak-minded, bumbling idiot that he was.

"Thank you. I'll be ready in a moment."

Kakashi nodded and closed the door. She crawled off of the bed and stripped out of her robes and washed up quickly. Ino entered the room a few moments later, a bright orange square of folded cloth in her hands. A kimono?

Ino knelt before her, "Courtesy of Prince Aiko, Sakura."

Sakura slowly lifted it, not minding her nakedness in front of Ino; that was now going through lightly colored under robes. She unfolded the garment and nearly gasped at its shear beauty. Embroidered in crimson reds, night blues and dart purples were intricate flowers of all kinds. Her fingers smoothed over the silk, sliding easily along the soft material. Even the embroidery threads were silk.

"It's lovely," She breathed. "This is for me?"

"Aiko picked it out just for you, or so I am to understand." Ino answered, holding up a light blue robe, colored much like the sky. "I think this one will work well."

Ino helped her into both quickly, wrapping the soft materials around Sakura's slight frame. She secured the kimonos with a grey obi and stepped back to admire her handiwork when all was finished. "You look beautiful."

Sakura smiled and nodded, and allowed Ino to attack her hair next. She worked the pink tendrils into a tight and neat bun atop her head, using an ivory comb to hold it all in place.

"When you speak to the Empress, be formal. Very formal." Ino instructed as she began applying a light cover of makeup. "Kakashi will speak first. Follow his lead, if you must."

"He isn't very formal with me, just my name." Sakura said softly.

"That means he likes you." Ino smiled, "Kakashi's etiquette is excellent, as you'll soon see. He will never address the Lady by name as he might Lord Hakiru, and he will not speak so freely as we do outside of their presence." Ino went on, "He's even official when he's with his regiment in its entirety."

"I see."

"Don't worry. Kakashi will help you along if you get nervous." Ino help Sakura to her feet and led her to the door. "Don't make eye contact either."

Sakura felt her pulse quicken. She was more afraid to meet the Empress than she was to meet both Aiko and Hakiru. Ino made her sound so…so elegant. Only formal language, and never addressed by name…that sounded like something out of a fairytale. She took a few deeps breaths and allowed Ino to lead her out.

Kakashi and Genma perked up from their slumped positions near the edge of the gardens, which she now noticed was lined by a small stone fence on high quality. Both men bowed as she and Ino approached.

Kakashi's blue eyes met hers momentarily. She liked it when he looked at her with those dark, half-lidded eyes; it made her feel beautiful.

"Milady." Kakashi said quietly as he held out his arm for her to take. She slipped her arm around his and began through the gardens, towards the northern part of the palace.

Kakashi cleared his throat after a few moments, "You look very nice today, Lady Sakura."

She smiled, her face flushing a wicked pink. "Thank you."

~xxx~

Very _nice_? What the hell was he thinking? She looked stunning, beautiful…wonderful. Not _nice. _While Kakashi inwardly chided himself and his stupid choice of words, he noticed the new color to Sakura's cheeks.

"Are you feeling well?" He queried.

"Quite." She answered softly, "Why?"

"Have you a fever? You look flushed."

She shook her head, "I feel quite well, Kakashi."

He nodded at her assurance. "If you're certain."

Orange wasn't really her color, and the vividness of this particular shade took away from her natural coloring. It made her eyes and hair seem paler. He didn't like that, but he bit his tongue and refrained from saying so. It wasn't his place to even compliment her appearance, and that he had was almost crossing a line.

He knew enough not to mix business with pleasure, but a part of his desperately wished to.

As they entered the Great Hall, he quickened their gait. The Empress sat at the very end of the hall in the throne she and Hakiru shared. Her face was covered with a golden veil, and her dark hair had been pulled atop her head. Only the sun-kissed skin of her hands revealed that she was a woman born to a much sunnier climate.

"My Lady." Kakashi greeted with a bow of his head as he dropped to his knee. Genma followed suit behind him, and to his side, Sakura kneeled to the Empress.

"Rise, Hatake-san, Shiranui-san." She said softly with a dismissing wave of her hand towards the guards behind her chair. The men grunted in response and quickly exited. "Rise, my dear Sakura."

Kakashi had always enjoyed hearing the gentle, lulling rasp of the woman's voice and rose as it commanded.

The Empress stood, and slowly descended from the small platform to the polished marble floor they stood on.

Kakashi watched with interest as she walked about Sakura, lifted her hands and held them in her own. "Pray tell, my child, have you been treated well by Hatake-san?"

"Yes, my Lady, very well."

"This is good to hear." The Empress said with a smile, and pressed a soft hand to Sakura's cheek. "My, my, you are a beautiful woman, aren't you? Very exotic coloring. Such pretty eyes." She lifted a dainty hand to touch Sakura's hair.

Kakashi wanted to nod in agreement, but refrained from it and stood silently at attention. He glanced at Genma, who to Kakashi's utter horror was ogling the Empress' breasts. He was damned lucky she hadn't noticed yet.

Genma gave Kakashi a wolfish grin when he realized he was being was watched. Kakashi rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"I've not had a female companion to speak with in ages, it will be a pleasant change in routine. Tell me, do you read?"

Sakura nearly stuttered, "Yes, I do, my Lady."

"Oh, wonderful. Have you read Tales of Paradise?"

Kakashi couldn't help the small chuckle that left his lips at Sakura's expression. Her jaw had nearly dropped to the floor, and her eyes were wide, though he wasn't sure whether it was from shock or horror that someone so noble as the Empress read Jiraiya's work.

Sakura even earned a laugh from the Empress. "I take it that means you haven't read it." She turned to Kakashi and smiled, the revealed lower half of her face lighting with an amused grin. "It seems you are still the only person who shares my interest in such contentious work, Hatake-san."

"It does, my Lady." Kakashi grinned with another poorly stifled laugh.

"We shall change that." The Empress announced. "Hatake-san, I believe Sakura and I shall be just as well if you weren't overseeing our get-together. I am sure you and Shiranui-san are tired?"

"Of course, my Lady. I bid you, good day." Kakashi said as he bowed to her before exiting the Great Hall with Genma on his heels.

~xxx~

"He likes you."

Sakura turned back from watching Kakashi and Genma leave to face the Empress as she spoke to her. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean, my Lady."

"You may call me Kimiyo."

Of course that was her name. How fitting, Sakura thought, beauty of the century.

"And I mean that Hatake-san is fond of you. You can see it in his eyes." She simply stated as if it were no cause for concern to her.

Fond of her? Kakashi was fond of her? Inner Sakura jumped up and down, squealing like a young girl having met her prince charming. She felt her entire face burn red, and her eyes fell to the white marble floor.

"Your secret is safe with me, Sakura." She smiled once more before taking Sakura's hand. "Have you met my daughter, Ayako?"

Sakura shook her head, a bit confused at the sudden change in topics but soon the loud, offbeat sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the Hall. She wanted to throw herself into Kimiyo's arms with gratitude.

"Wife," echoed Hakiru's bitter monotone, "I ordered your presence in the dining hall nearly _two hours _ago."

The grin fell from Kimiyo's lips as Hakiru began addressing her. She pulled Sakura around and behind her, and met her husband face to face as he reached them where they stood. Sakura wasn't sure what was going on, but she felt herself tremble with almost fear.

Hakiru seemed livid, and the Empress didn't seem any happier to see him.

"I have much better things to occupy my time with than breakfast with you, _Husband_." She informed him, her voice now flat and cold.

"You will do as I say next time, Wife, or else." Hakiru seethed.

"Or what? You'll hit me again?" She retorted. "You wouldn't be stupid enough to make that mistake again, would you?"

Hakiru did just as the Empress said he would, he raised his hand and Sakura flinched behind Kimiyo as the back of the Emperor's hand cracked across her face.

"Is that all?" the Empress asked coolly, as though not phased by being hit. She held her head high, "I have things to attend to."

Hakiru grunted, turned his nose up and turned away from them.

Even after he'd left, they stood there watching the empty Hall. Kimiyo breathed deeply a few times before speaking, "I need to know that if my son ever lays a hand on you, you'll tell Kakashi or I."

"Yes…I'll tell." Sakura squeaked. "What will you do?"

"…Kill him."


End file.
